


VS. Battles -- and friendship that can only come from beating each other's face in

by Supersam40121



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Death Battle (Web Series), Multi-Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blood and Injury, Daddy Issues, Fights, Gaang (Avatar), Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Multi, Shared Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersam40121/pseuds/Supersam40121
Summary: Its basic human instinct to wonder, "Who would win in a fight?" And I'm not the first one to truly realize this, however, as far as I know I'm the first on to spin it this way, with character. Numbers aren't everything after all, sometimes they don't end the battle with a caved in skull, they leave it with a new ally. So come one and all, I'm your host, Supersam (though you can just call me Sam) and be prepared for some fun fights and even more fun friendship!
Relationships: Aang (Avatar) & Midoriya Izuku, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Todoroki Shouto & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Intro

Hey there lovely readers of AO3!! My name is Supersam and I'll be your host for... whenever you're reading this. As I'm sure many of you know, this is in no way an original idea (cough death battle cough) however the difference between our shows is one thing, character.

Because, you see, that's something that has always annoyed me about RoosterTeeth's show, (well there's more than that but let's not get into that now, maybe in the future) the fact characters that have said they'd never kill or would never kill, are out here murdering someone who they've just met. So, that's where I come in!

Though that doesn't mean there's gonna be no death, I'll feature the occasional villain/anti-hero fight, and you bet yourself there's gonna be a bit of blood and gore then! So yeah, also, on occasion, the story won't end at the fight, depending on how interesting it may be they may carry on!

So yeah! I really, truly hope you, reader, enjoy this idea of mine, I'd love to hear any feedback from you all in the comments, just make sure to keep it productive if its criticism, I know I'm no where near perfect, especially when it comes to writing. If you feel a character is ooc at a point, or perhaps I made a spelling/grammar mistake? Please let me know! I hope you'll stick around for the Todoroki v Zuko fight in the coming weeks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A powerful villain in an alleyway and a mysterious spirit, the two powers combined to bring our opponents together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know of any grammatical or out of character errors you see in the chapter. Thank all of you for reading!

**Outside UA- Afterschool**

* * *

A pair of future heroes let loose a small tired sigh as they stepped off UA’s campus, ready to enjoy a somewhat relaxing weekend after a long week of pro-hero training. The two amateur heroes in specific were Izuku Midoriya and Shoto Todoroki who had been tasked by their classmates to do the weekly shopping, especially since they were running low on some items for their quirks.

Midoriya shivered as he walked through the cold autumn air, deciding to move over to his friend’s left side to keep himself warm, which Todoroki gave a small chuckle at. “What do we need to pick up Midoriya?” The scarred boy asked, growing tired of the silence. “U-Umm… I’ll check…” The greenette replies, pulling the shopping list from his pocket.

“We need to pick up some cheese for Aoyama, toilet paper, laundry detergent, sugar and baking soda for Sato, hot sauce for Kacchan, some apples for Eri, eye drops for Aizawa-sensei, the cold soba that you asked for, and general snacks for the kitchen,” Midoriya explained stuffing the slip of paper back into his pocket as Todoroki nodded along with his friend’s words.

The two continued to walk, occasionally talking about their school life or some new hero Midoriya had seen on the news. When suddenly Todoroki stopped, standing next to an alleyway. “Did you hear that?” the half-and-half boy asked causing his friend to stop as well.

“Hm?” Midoriya paused, listening for whatever the other boy had heard. Suddenly he heard it, something that sounded like something was… tearing? “Yeah… what is that?” The shorter boy wondered. Todoroki glanced over to the other as if asking if they should investigate, to which Midoriya nodded. And so the two made their way into the narrow alley, though they never could’ve guessed what they would find.

* * *

**Inside the Fire nation capital**

* * *

In… out… in… out. The Fire Lord sat in his throne, meditating. He hadn’t been ruler for much longer than a week and Zuko was already quite stressed from his duties as Fire Lord, having to build a fourth of the world back up in the eyes of the other three-quarters was a lot harder than it looked, and Zuko barely felt he has had enough training even with his friends and uncle’s help. That was still quite strange to him, friends. He didn’t think he had friends since… well ever, he chuckled at this revelation as he heard a knock at the palaces' door, "Yes?" He calls out, his eyes opening themselves as he sat up, prepared for visitors.

"Hi, Fire Lord Zuko," Zuko would recognize that voice anywhere, he spent a good portion of his life chasing him after all. "Good afternoon Avatar Aang." He greets, a smile spreading across his features, the young boy doing the same, "What's this visit about? I made sure my schedule was clear during my meditation." He pauses, "Did Sokka set himself on fire again?" He questions, eyes squinted. 

Aang shakes his head no, "No, I wouldn't disturb you over something like that," Zuko swears he hears Aang mutter 'again' "...B-But this is serious, probably? I think it would be a good idea if you took a look at least." He explained. Zuko nodded, "Alright, can you tell me what happened?" He asks, which Aang nods at.

As they travel Zuko is able to understand what Aang needs him for. The spirit world was calling out to the Avatar, requesting he bring the Fire Lord to the town of Hira'a, a place in the Fire Nation known to have a close connection with the spirit world. A spirit that calls themselves Bessekai had requested they meet with him, as there was something very important they needed to discuss. 

And so the two of them went, making sure to avoid crowded areas as they couldn't risk getting stopped, what if this was an emergency?

After a few hours of walking, they arrived, and, just as anticipated, there was the spirit. Like most spirits, this one seemed to resemble an animal, a tarsier specifically. Their large amber eyes seemed too big for the comparatively smaller body, it appeared as it could see into things even other spirits could even imagine. "Greetings" it began, its voice was scratchy as if it hadn't spoken in a very very long time, "As I'm sure Avatar Aang has informed you, there is a grave danger impeding on our realm. A young boy that has an appearance similar to that of the Fire Lord has approached a gateway to your realm." Zuko raised an eyebrow but let the spirit continue, "This boy comes from a world where bending does not exist, however other forms of strength in this world. I believe this child to be incredibly dangerous to the safety of the Fire Nation, so I must request that you do what you can to prevent his entry into our world." The spirit finished, it's body now glowing an ominous purple glow, "I know you have your weapons on your bodies, Fire Lord Zuko with your swords, and Avatar Aang with your staff. If you believe yourselves to be prepared for a difficult fight, step forward and you will be able to stop the incoming attacker." 

If he was being honest, Zuko was very lost. A world where bending doesn't exist, but  _ other  _ strength does, what does that mean? He glances over at Aang who's looking him in the eye. He nods, even if the spirit is lying there's no way they'd be able to take on both the Fire Lord and Avatar at the same time. The two of them step forward, a look of determination on their faces. "I'll do everything within my ability to defend my country." To which Aang smiles. "And I'll do what I can to ensure that no one will be able to hurt anyone here!" He says, a large grin on his face. 

* * *

**Alleyway**

* * *

Midoriya followed closely behind Todoroki, he considered using Full-Cowling on himself but decided against it, just in case this wasn't as serious as they thought it was. Suddenly Todoroki stopped. "Who are you?" He questions, starting ahead. Midoriya heard laughter. 

"Who I am doesn't matter, kid." He said, "But I know  _ exactly _ who you two are! You're UA students, right?" Deku now knows this isn't gonna end well. "Guess what, 'heroes' you may think you're hot shit, but guess what?" He began to laugh once again, "You're both nothing more than a couple of spoiled  _ brats  _ who deserve nothing more than a slow painful death!" 

As he continued to talk he heard a tearing sound, "It must be his quirk, but what does it…" then he saw them, standing where that villain was moments before was a bald kid who couldn't be older than 12, and someone who looked to be their age carrying a pair of swords and sporting a very familiar scar. 

The two pairs stared at each other as if the other would look away and attack them. "Who-" Todoroki attempted to question them, but the two were already charging at them. "Guess we'll just have to punch first and ask questions later Todoroki." The stoic boy nods as he gets into a fighting position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://strawpoll.com/g37p464o6 a new chapter, a new poll! I'll be making a new poll for each new chapter with a new option to replace the previous winner. The previous poll's winner was "Midoriya vs Aang", so I decided to include their fight along with Zuko and Todoroki's next chapter.


	4. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some rules for future reference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there y'all I just wanted to make a few rules for future reference, these aren't gonna be followed to the letter but they're here so I can make this fic as good as possible

Hey there guys, Supersam here, I just wanted to bring in a few guidelines for future chapters

1\. If a storyline goes on for more than 5 chapters I'll likely split it off into its own fic, I want to keep this mainly focused on the fights and not just the story, so I don't want to crowd this with too many chapters about the same story

2\. Unless a character has been shown in the past to have no objections to killing, they will not kill. For example, in the current story (MHA vs Atla) no one likely will die unless a villain is introduced in the story and wins.

3\. I do a bit of research for all of the fights and mainly gather my information from fan wikis, Reddit.com/r/respectthreads, and my watching of the show/playing of the game. There's a chance I may not have enough information on a character/franchise to be able to write about them, so I won't be able to get to every request as soon as I would like.

4\. I understand if someone may have disagreements with how I may decide the battle, but please try to keep things civil if you do, I don't want to be receiving threats because you think I'm wrong.

Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to make sure I addressed this before I regret it in the future. There's a good chance I will add more rules/guidelines here in the future so make sure y'all check back on occasion, just in case! Thank you for reading and have a great morning/noon/night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://strawpoll.com/g37p464o6 same poll as the last chapter, this poll is gonna be up until I begin writing the next chapter so there's still time to get your votes in!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for future chapters then let me know in the comments, or answer the poll! The characters do not have to be from franchisees that have already been covered by me, go wild with the suggestions and you may see them in a future chapters!


End file.
